


Flashback

by Yunalystelle



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunalystelle/pseuds/Yunalystelle
Summary: The most unexpected things can just bring it all right back.
Relationships: Alma/Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Kudos: 13





	Flashback

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Whumptober prompt "Phobias".

It was a calm and quiet evening, the ideal opportunity for everyone to just spend some time relaxing together. Thus, they were all snuggled together on the sofa, Jowd sandwiched between the two, Alma resting her head on his shoulder and Cabanela with an arm draped across Jowd's waist, while they had their attention fixed on the game show on the television in front of them. None of them were looking terribly riveted by it however.

Finally, Jowd let out a great sigh. "This isn't very interesting, is it?"

"No, not really," Alma murmured, her voice heavy with sleep. "Go ahead and change the channel."

Jowd picked up the remote and switched over to the next channel. A cop was chasing down a robber with his gun at the ready. "Eh. We get enough of this excitement in our lives already."

"Yeah, I feel the saaame, baby. Why bother watching crime drama when we're seeing it every day. Wonder if there's a movie on? Something sweet and simple, now that's riiight up my alley."

"Nothing beats a heartwarming romance," said Alma.

"Comedy's nice too."

"I'll never understand how you can even like watching the bad comedy movies. Something's seriously wrong with your taaaste, baby."

"Oh, come on, it's just so fun to sit there and mock them."

"And yet you laugh sooo much at them, it's concerning."

"Well, I guess they wouldn't be comedies if they didn't manage to make at least one person laugh." Alma smiled wryly. 

"Alright, let's see what else there is." Jowd pressed the button to change the channel once more, and the picture changed. Now he was looking at the exterior of a submarine passing over a coral reef, while fish rippled past it.

In an instant, his mind was flashing back to that night. Infiltrating the submarine Yonoa, finding his way to that dark room where he made the call, getting rocketed off into the sea. No way out. Separated from Kamila and Lynne. He couldn't help them anymore. Trapped forever, under the sea.

So dark. So cold. So empty.

"Kamila, forgive me."

Endless bullets, ripping through his body.

Didn't even feel himself hit the ground.

Lost forever to the sea. 

Sinking endlessly toward the bottom.

Kamila... 

"Jowd. It's okay. We're here." A gentle voice broke through the turbulent thoughts. Soft lips brushed against his ear. Something warm pressed against his cheek, caressing it.

Alma?

"Come back, baby." Cabanela's voice, insistent and soothing. "It's alright. You're not on a submarine. Kamila's fine. Everything's fine."

Jowd snapped back to reality, blinking against the light. His chest heaved. Tears pooled in his eyes, blurring his vision. Rubbing them away with a fist, he looked from side to side, taking in the sight of Alma and Cabanela's concerned faces. His gaze briefly shifted to the television, finding the screen completely dark.

"Huh." Jowd tried to keep the wobble out of his voice as he spoke, forcing a smile. "Guess I conked out there. Sorry about that."

"You don't have anything to apologise for." Cabanela put a hand to the back of Jowd's head, leaning in so close his breath was misting on Jowd's face. "No need to put on a brave face. We're here for you, baby."

"You're shaking, poor thing." Alma slipped her arms around Jowd's neck, nuzzling him. "It's alright now. The TV's off. Let's just forget about watching anymore TV, alright? We can do something else."

Jowd pulled in a deep breath and slowly released it. To think that just seeing a submarine could have provoked such a strong reaction from him. Everything had just come rushing right back when he saw it. It really had felt as if he was back inside of that small and dark room, staring death in the face, knowing that he had failed to save his daughter. He looked around again, eyes hazy and unfocused, just soaking in the warm and familiar sights of his home and the people he loved at his side.

"You knooow, I'm actually feeling pretty beat." Cabanela yawned and stretched his arms over his head. "How about you?"

"Right." Alma raised her head. "It is starting to get late. How about it, Jowd, should we retire for the night?"

Swallowing, Jowd nodded. He wasn't feeling particularly up to much else after that little experience. All he really wanted right now was to be in their embrace, content in the knowledge that everything was fine and there was nothing to worry about.

Up the stairs they went, Cabanela dancing ahead of them. As they walked across the landing, Jowd stopped just outside Kamila's room. The light was on and the door was slightly ajar. Pushing open the door, he peered in. Kamila was sat on the floor, surrounded by various bits and pieces, tinkering away on some metal contraption with a look of intense focus. Sissel was lying next to her, waving his tail around. His golden eyes met Jowd's and he let out a meow.

"Hard at work, are you?" Jowd stepped into the room.

"Hm? Oh, Dad." Kamila looked up. "I'm working on a remote control toy."

"I see. You're so good at making things, aren't you?" Jowd gazed down at her with a smile then knelt down and planted a kiss on the top of her head. "We're getting an early night. Before I turn in, how about a hug?"

Kamila set down the tools and threw her arms around his neck. Jowd clasped her soft, warm body to his chest, burying his face in her head of hair. She was safe and happy, and that gave him so much relief.

"Goodnight, Dad."

"Goodnight, sweetheart." Jowd let go of her. "Don't stay up too late now. It is a school night after all."

Kamila glanced at the clock on her bedside table, then flashed him a reassuring smile. "I won't, Dad."

"You'll make sure she gets to bed on time, won't you, Sissel?" Jowd turned his gaze on the cat. The world flashed red and he was face to face with Sissel's ghostly form.

"Sure. Ten o'clock as usual, right?"

"That's right." Jowd nodded. His expression turned serious as he continued to gaze at the little black kitten.

"Is something the matter?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing. I just saw a submarine on the television. It wasn't pleasant."

"I see. That's the reason for your early night, is it?"

"That easy to figure out, huh?" Jowd exhaled. "It's strange how little things can just pop up unexpectedly and bring it all right back."

"I suppose." Sissel tilted his head, swishing his tail around. "Fortunately, you've always got us around for support."

"Yeah. I know." Jowd smiled. "Well then. Night."

"Goodnight, Detective Jowd."

Jowd, Alma and Cabanela climbed into bed together. It may have been a bed meant for two people, but there was always room for all three of them, no matter how cramped it could be. There was nothing better than huddling together, basking in each other's warmth and becoming a heap of intertwined limbs while they exchanged kisses and whispers of sweet nothings. The lights went out and they lay there in the dark, continuing to talk quietly, holding hands, stroking heads, listening to the steady sound of breathing that filled the lapses in conversation. One by one, they drifted into blessed sleep, secure in the comforting embraces of their loved ones.


End file.
